Nico
by TehNicksterBoi
Summary: ...Nico continued to watch Percy, as he conjured up a bowl of blue cereal. Nico still hadn't chosen to reveal himself yet. Instead, he preferred to gaze upon the object of his desire for just a little longer...


i.

Nico watched Percy sit down at the Argo II's table, as everybody prepared to eat breakfast. It was the morning after Percy and Annabeth had risen from the depths of Tartarus, after completing their mission at the Doors of Death. They seemed a bit worse for the wear when they had first stumbled onto the flying warship, but it was amazing what a good night's sleep and a shower could do for your appearance and mood. The two still hadn't shared their experiences of Tartarus, but the others understood that it was one of the more harrowing things they had been through. They would need some time before they were ready to talk about (quite literally) hell.

Nico continued to watch Percy, as he conjured up a bowl of blue cereal. Nico still hadn't chosen to reveal himself yet. Instead, he preferred to gaze upon the object of his desire for just a little longer. Nico sighed to himself as he remembered his time with Jason and Cupid. And he remembered his lie. Nico still wasn't over the raven haired boy. He probably never would be. It was safe to say that Percy was Nico's first love.

Thinking of love made him think of Annabeth. Nico didn't hate her. He couldn't blame her either. At least she was a good match for him; his other half, missing but now found. She was lucky. Who wouldn't want to be the object of Percy's affections?

Nico shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. He had to let it go. But he just couldn't. He didn't know why. He probably never would.

And with those happy thoughts floating around his head, he emerged from the shadows to go eat.

ii.

Percy polished off his third plate of blue breakfast food, and willed more to appear on his plate. Tartarus sure could make a guy hungry. He paused for breath, and looked up at his comrades, also eating. He glanced at Annabeth, and smirked. She was eating just as much as he was, perhaps even a little more. He turned his attention back to his plate, and continued to chow down.

All of a sudden, he felt a dark, chilling presence behind him. He whirled around to see that it was just Nico, his usual sour expression in place. Percy smiled.

"Hey, come eat with us!" Percy said joyously. Nico's scowl seemed to lessen, if only by a little bit. He grabbed a plate and sat down next to Percy. Seconds later, he was munching on a piece of slightly undercooked bacon.

"Thanks for getting out alive…" Nico muttered, so that only Percy could hear him.

Percy nodded imperceptibly. "No problem…" He quietly responded. Nico ate in silence.

iii.

_Night time_

The Argo II was parked on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Nico leaned on the railing of the Argo II, gazing out into the sea. Sometimes, even looking at the sea reminded Nico of Percy too much. The pain of love never dulled. He sighed.

"So, you wanna tell me what's up?" A voice sounded behind him. Nico jumped, and turned around. It was Percy. Of course it would be. Percy was looking at him in concern. "I know something's wrong. Nobody can sneak up on you. What were you thinking about?" He asked Nico. Nico shook his head.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with…" He muttered. Percy inclined his head.

"Well now you've piqued my curiosity. C'mon man." Nico remained adamant.

"No." He said. Percy sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this. I wish you would've just told me yourself…" Percy began.

"What're you talking about…?" Nico said slowly.

"Jason told me about… the whole situation with Cupid…" Percy said with caution. Nico's face turned white with rage, but then flushed red with embarrassment.

"And just why the hell did he think he had the right to do that?!" Nico yelled. Percy seemed unabashed.

"He just wanted me to be aware of the situation, and about how you felt." Percy calmly replied.

"That son of a bitch…" Hades' son said.

"Listen. It's okay. It's not a big deal." Percy said. Nico looked him dead in the eye.

"It's not a big deal? It's not a big deal that you're the first person I opened up to, and I allowed into my life? That I _cared_ about you? My love doesn't fucking matter to you?!" He yelled. He could feel the sting of tears, but he held them back. He didn't cry.

Percy raised his hands. "That's not what I meant." He said softly.

"No, that's exactly what you meant." As those words came out, his shoulders sagged. "Just leave me alone…"

"Nico, I'm sorry." Percy said truthfully.

"Don't say those words to me." He said sharply.

He looked down at the bottom of the cliff. Before Percy could stop him, Nico hopped the rail, and plummeted toward the bottom. Percy gave a hoarse cry, and looked over the edge just in time to see Nico melt into the shadows. Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just shadow travel, not suicide…" He said. He looked off into the night. "When did things get so messed up?" He wondered to himself.

He was still asking himself that question in the morning.

* * *

**After I read that thing about Nico, I knew I had to write something about it. I'm sure we all went "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaamn." I was home alone, yelling at the top of my lungs XD I don't have a life… what does sunlight look like again? :P See ya next time guys!**

**P.S- I'm currently taking prompts. Shoot me a PM with an idea, and I'll see what I can do for you :) I'LL ONLY RESPOND TO PMs**

**-Nick**


End file.
